


i'm sitting pretty on my throne (there's nothing more i want)

by chemicalpixie



Series: glory and gore go hand in hand (that's why we're making headlines) [4]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (The First is Ibuki), Blood, F/F, F/M, Guns, Italics, Lions, Mentions of Eating People and Ripping Them Apart, Poison, SHSL Despair - Freeform, Shooting, Some Other Characters are Just Mentioned, Sonia is the 2nd Most Bi to Ever Bi, ultimate despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalpixie/pseuds/chemicalpixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“and so when junko came up to her, offering her comfort, she couldn't refuse. she'd done this before, she'd done it all before. she'd snuck kisses in closets with servant girls and bit their lips to stop their moans and held them close to her. but junko was different.”</p><p>or; sonia nevermind's descent into despair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm sitting pretty on my throne (there's nothing more i want)

sonia was born a princess. and it was all she ever wanted to be. even though she knew she'd be a queen someday (after her mother _died_ , which she didn't want to think about simply on principle), she loved the title and role of princess. 

//

when she was fifteen, she was sent to a school in japan simply for being good at being a princess. and also because she'd been a little wild. she was a princess, but couldn't she have a little fun? regardless of the reason that she'd been sent there, she loved it. she loved her classmates and her teacher and the country and her classes. she loved everything and everyone there so much. 

//

and so when she saw her classmates drifting away, she tried to bring them back. she loved them, after all. she would do anything for them. but it was so hard, when all of them were falling apart. mikan kept coming back after lunch minutes late and with lipstick smeared on her cheeks and mahiru would ask to be excused and come back smelling of bile. akane would push her food around at lunch, claiming she wasn't hungry. akane was always hungry. 

//

sonia's grief only worsened when the news came about a great earthquake nearly wrecking her kingdom. the death toll was so high. so many of her people were gone. and sonia began waiting until her apartment was empty, and she would _scream_. she would _scream_ until her throat burned and lungs ached for everyone she couldn't save. 

//

and so when junko came up to her, offering her comfort, she couldn't refuse. she'd done this before, she'd done it all before. she'd snuck kisses in closets with servant girls and bit their lips to stop their moans and held them close to her. but junko was different. there was no sense of obligation, no sense of fear or shame in her. and sonia loved it. she knew that junko's lack of fear and shame and feelings would eventually end in her broken heart, but she didn't care. it was all she could do to save herself. 

//

and sonia kept screaming until her lungs were hoarse and her throat scratched every time she talked. but she knew this time that she wasn't screaming for the people she couldn't save. she wasn't screaming because her subjects couldn't when they were crushed, wasn't screaming because she couldn't help her classmates. she was screaming because she couldn't help herself. 

//

on the day the world ends, sonia is in her country, overseeing its destruction herself. she has an army, and she stands on her balcony with her parents tied up behind her.  
“i am princess sonia nevermind of novoselic,” she declares, words dripping honey-sweet. “i am here to tell you that i will bring ultimate despair to this world or die trying. and to show my dedication to the cause, i will kill my parents.” the news cameras _flash_ and _click_. sonia has the guards bring her parents forward before sonia rips the tape off their mouths and forces a poisoned concoction down their throats.  
“love you guys,” she whispers to them sarcastically.  
her parents die behind her coughing up blood as the cameras _flash_.

//

she declares war on every other country she can think of. she orders the death of all the children under five. she makes required daily broadcasts, and films clips for mahiru's videos. and she is sitting on the throne, contemplating her next move when her guards announce she has a visitor. she allows them to bring the visitor in, but to stay close. a princess doesn't want to get her hands _dirty_.  
to her surprise, it's gundam tanaka. a member of her class back at hope's peak academy.  
“gundam,” she says carefully. “what have you come here for?”  
“my lady,” he begins, bowing. “i have come here to request that you allow me to use your large stadium.”  
“and why would i do that?” sonia asks.  
“i wish to bring despair to the world by creating a new generation of gladiator. this generation will lose to my lions and tigers and other creatures. it would cause such despair to see this person allowed anything they desire if they win only to see them lose.”  
sonia considers it. “alright. i will force my people to attend as well. but with one condition.”  
“what?” gundam asks, bowing his head in resignation.  
sonia _smirks_. “you allow me to sit beside you in the royalty box.”  
gundam smiles widely. “of course, my lady.”

//

next, the heir to the largest company in the world declares his companies allegiance to sonia and the cause of despair. other countries leaders do the same. sonia grins. the ultimate impostor has done their job well. 

//

the first time that gundam holds his gladiator show, sonia watches with rapture. the _gasps_ and _screams_ from the crowd are positively amazing. she leans her head on gundam's shoulder. he smiles. she relaxes into him.  
and then there's the sound of gunshots. gundam screams. sonia's guards are with her in a moment. gundam has been shot in the arm, and her guards escort him to a doctor. sonia demands the traitor be found at once, and then leaves the stadium, but not before allowing the lions to eat the twelve-year-old boy in front of her. 

//

the traitor is found quickly. it seems when his plan failed, he tried to run. how _stupid_.  
sonia brings him to her balcony and the crowd assembles.  
“this man is a traitor to my empire and the cause of ultimate despair,” she declares, before shooting him in the back of the head herself.  
his brains and blood splatter over the balcony into the crowd, and sonia sees the fear in their eyes and finds it hard not to smile.

//

sonia waits after that, and then invites gundam to her bedroom after one of the gladiator shows.  
“my lady?” he asks.  
“kiss me,” she says softly.  
“what?” he asks, in surprise and shock and possibly disgust.  
“fucking kiss me, damnit,” she replies, and then gundam _does_.

//

sonia doesn't want gundam to hurt again. so she has her guards post a list of potential traitors in the city squares. there is no need for her to find them. her subjects will rip them apart. and if they don't, sonia will bomb them into oblivion. she watches one of the potential traitors _beg_ and _scream_ and _plead_ from her balcony. the mob doesn't do anything but proceed to rip him limb from limb. there are _blood_ and _guts_ and _bone_ everywhere, and sonia looks down at her kingdom, made of _blood_ and _poison_ and _rot_ , and _smiles_. 

//

sonia is called to a meeting one day when she arrives to find none of her usual advisers there. there are only pale men in gas masks, who take her by the arms and press a cloth over her mouth. she tries to scream but the men remain motionless, as if they're mocking her and her guards don't come. she can't let them do this do they even know who she is she's a _fucking_ princess she can't let them do this _she can't she can't she can't she can't she can't_ -


End file.
